Farscape: Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself
by Chartail
Summary: A young Sabation girl is brought aboard Moya with a secret ability. But soon the crew realizes that their lives are in Jeopardy. Chiana, Crichton, D'Argo, Aeryn, Jool, Rygel, Zhaan, Sikozu and Scorpius have to soon stand up and face their fears.
1. Young but Deadly

**Chapter 1**

"What do you think we should do with her?" Chiana asked Crichton, pointing at the young Sabation girl in the prison cell.

"Next planet we come across we drop her off."

"Commander, Moya is detecting bounty hunters approaching her."

"Pilot, immediately Starburst." Crichton commanded.

"No"

"No? Why not?"

"Moya is refusing. The Bounty hunters are too close for Starburst. Moya thinks we should let them board."

"Fine. D'Argo, Aeryn, Jool, Zhaan, Sparky meet me at the docking bay but Sikozu keep an eye on Scorpius."

"Crichton, are you seriously going to let Sikozu look after fek face?"

"Good point Pip, second thoughts Sikozu you and Scorpi go to the docking bay and we'll meet you there."

The Docking Bay doors opened slowly and in entered three bounty hunters holding heavily armed weapons.

"We're taking over this Leviathan; you can either fight us or stand aside."

"Kiss…. my…. ass, there's three of you and nine of us," Crichton said with a smirk.

"Three of us? Oh you forgot to count some of my other friends."

In that instant fifteen hunters appeared wearing black leather clothes with a red robe which draped over their backs and on one side of their chests.

"Oh Crap."

An arn later the crew of Moya were all tied up.

One of the hunters dragged along the young sabation prisoner.

"We found her in a cell."

The leader of the group looked at her then back at the crew again. "Tie her up."

"Yes sir." The tall muscular hunter tied the girl up with chains against the wall.

"We do not wish to kill you, so just give us one thing," the leader of the hunters said.

"What?" Jool asked with a worried look on her face.

"Currency."

"But we don't have any currency," Crichton replied.

"Are you sure?"

"You can check the whole ship if you want, but I promise you we have no currency."

"Fine." The leader walked over to Chiana and Jool and pointed his pulse pistol at them.

"Since you're sure you don't have any currency I suppose you don't need these two females."

"I told you we don't have any money."

"And I'm telling you, that I have no problems killing your females."

Crichton tried to think of a way to get his friends out of this mess but the best thing he could come up with was, "Kill me instead."

"With pleasure."

"No wait!" the young prisoner shouted out.

"You wish to be killed instead of this human?"

"No, but I offer you something more powerful than currency," she said calmly.

"What are you saying?"

"FEAR."

"Look at this, this little narl is telling me about fear, what do you know about fear?"

"I know that you have a fear of drowning and I know that the person behind you has a fear of Budongs and that man on the right has a fear of choking."

"Shut-up."

"Also, when you were younger you used to have a fear of Hinerians."

"I said, shut-up!"

"But your biggest fear of all are Scarrens."

"Shut-up!!!!" the leader pointed his gun at the Sabation in attempt to shoot her.

"I don't think you want to do that."

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" the bounty hunter screamed out. "Scarrens, they're everywhere!" He then pointed his weapon at his friends and shot each one of them thinking they were the beasts that he feared the most. Soon all of his friends were dead, but he could still see Scarrens appearing in hundreds, then thousands. The hunter knew that this was all in his head but he couldn't control himself. In attempt to bore the images out of his mind, he raised his weapon to his forehead and…

BANG!

He was dead. The room went silent. The crew of Moya looked around then at each other. Was this all a dream? What had just happened? From their point of view it looked like the leader of the Bounty hunters had just committed suicide in fear.

Who did this? Was it space madness?

Or, did the young Sabation girl do something that caused this horrific blood bath.


	2. Guarding a Killer

**Chapter 2**

The crew of Moya untied themselves and slowly, but carefully approached the young prisoner. All of them stood around her just staring with suspicious looks.

"Did you do that?" Crichton finally asked with his arms crossed.

"Did what?" The girl said with a grin.

"Don't play dumb with me. You made that bounty hunter kill himself, didn't you?"

The young prisoner tilted her head back with a laugh. "How could I have him commit suicide I'm all the way over here?"

"I don't know, maybe you have superpowers like Jean Grey or Professor X from the X- Men"

"What are you talking about?" Confusion spread across her face.

Jool put her hands on her hips. "Yeh Crichton, what the hezmana are you talking about?"

John just then realized that aliens don't read comic books.

"Never mind," he said.

"So... are you going to untie me?"

"No way, just because you saved Jool and Chiana doesn't mean we trust you. We're still gonna lock you up and make sure you don't get out," John snapped back.

"Fair enough." She said sarcastically.

"Wait a microt, we don't even know what her name is." Jool said.

"Princess does it really matter?" Chiana looked over to Jool.

"Well we can't just keep calling her 'prisoner'."

"My name's Alahan," the girl whispered under her breath.

Crichton looked back at the girl. "What did you say?"

"My name is Alahan!" This time she said it louder so everyone could hear.

Once they had locked her up in a cell, the crew gathered around in front of the cell doors and discussed what their next move was going to be.

"So what do you guys think we should do with her?" John looked at everyone.

"Like you said before Crichton, the next planet we come across, we drop her off." Chiana answered.

"Even though I do not believe in letting a young child wonder a planet alone, we cannot afford to put all our lives at risk." Zhaan said.

Everyone soon agreed that the best thing to do was to drop Alahan off at the next planet.

"But there's one more thing we need to discuss. Whose going to guard her cell while everyone else does other things?" By the expression everyone was giving Crichton, he could see that no one was up for guarding Alahan.

Chiana looked over to Jool smiling. "Hey, the princess can do it."

"I don't think so, why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm more valuable."

"And I'm not!"

"Exactly!"

Jool reached out to grab Chiana by the throat, but Aeryn quickly pulled Jool back.

John thought about it, but it didn't take him long to make a decision. "Actually, Jool you should guard the cell."

"But why me?" Jool whined.

"Because no one else can afford to have brain damage or worse."

"Are you telling me that it doesn't matter if I die?"

"No of course not, I mean I can't do it 'cause I've got wormhole techno in my head, Aeryn can't because she's the only true blue soldier out of us, Zhaan's the doctor, D'Argo's got the strength, Sikozu has the brains, Rygel is a brilliant cheater and Scorpi well…. he's our good luck charm. But you're..."

Chiana butted in. "The whining princess."

Jool gave her a glare.

"Ok," John started, "to make this fair we'll take a vote. All in favour for Jool to guard Alahan say 'aye'."

"Aye!" Everyone agreed except for Jool of course, but it was eight against one so she had to go along with it whether she liked it or not.

Soon after the vote Aeryn handed Jool a pulse rifle. "If she tries to make a break for it shoot her, ok?" She gave Jool a look.

"Fine, fine, I haven't got a choice anyway."

Everyone left in their own direction while Jool sat on the floor staring into the cell facing Alahan, who was chained up. It was obvious what Jool feared about the most at this point in time. Her hands were even starting to shake and get sweaty as she held the pulse rifle fearing that she wouldn't have to use it.

Stupid Chiana, she thought to herself. Why did she have to buy a prisoner from a Criminal Slave Auction. This was all her fault.

Jool kept staring at Alahan wondering why someone so beautiful would want to kill in cold blood. Alahan looked only about fourteen or fifteen cycles old, she was quite tall with long dark brown hair. Her eyes were blue and sloped down a bit which made her look so innocent.

Jool did admit to herself that when she first saw Alahan come aboard she would have never believed that this girl was a murderer, and if she were in Chiana's place, she would have probably rescued this girl from being sold to complete strangers who might have hurt her.

When Chiana told her that the man in charge of selling these criminals said that the young girl kills without laying a finger on her victims, she would have never thought that this girl had psychic abilities that could kill. Jool shook her head still trying to remind herself that this girl is a psychopathic killer.

"Help me," Alahan softly groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jool made sure she was keeping her distance.

"My chest it's…" she collapsed. The only thing that kept her from hitting the ground were the chains that were wrapped around her body.

Jool got up, but not too fast because she did not know if Alahan was lying or she had really blacked out.

"Hey?"

Alahan didn't answer.

Without thinking Jool very carefully opened the cell doors. She placed her weapon on a nearby table. Jool definitely thought she was out cold so she unlocked the chains with the key that Aeryn gave her. Jool then laid Alahan down on the floor. She was just about to check her pulse when…

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Jool screamed in her high pitch voice then collapsed on the cold floor.

Alahan opened her eyes then sat up looking at the red-headed woman beside her.

"Ouch!" She put her hands to her ears trying to stop the ringing noise that vibrated through her eardrum. She then got up and walked out of the cell hoping that no one heard that terrible piercing scream.

Meanwhile, Chiana walked down a couple of tiers towards where Jool was, holding a metal tray with food on it.

"Hey princess, I brought you some food."

Chiana looked over to the open cell door where Jool laid on the floor not moving.

In that instant, without hesitation, Chiana dropped the tray and rushed over to her friend. She knelt down on the ground beside Jool.

"Jool, princess, can you hear me?"

Was Jool DEAD?


End file.
